Household cats are trained to use a litter box. Typically, the waste must be discarded regularly to manage the foul and unhealthy bi-products resulting from housing a litter box. Different types of self-cleaning litter boxes for storing pet waste and methods for changing the litter bags in litter boxes are disclosed in the prior arts.
The present invention intends to hide the unsightly litter that the prior art leave visible by use of a lid with a door. The present litter box is capable of managing the escape of odour, dust, debris, bacteria and noxious inhalants while functioning as a waste receptacle and it retains these benefits during litter changes. It provides a simple, fast and effective method for manually closing a bag and sifting the litter beneath the lid without requiring the operator to look at litter or come into contact with offensive and unhealthy bi-products.